


I Really Like Napping With You

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Napping, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Reader is a new actress on the set of Supernatural and right away you and Jared do not get on. What happens when the two of you are forced to talk about your differences for the sake of the show?
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Really Like Napping With You

You were still relatively new to the Supernatural set, originally starting out as a character set to appear in two episodes but somehow ended up signing on to at least two more seasons. At first it was terrifying, everyone else had been on set for a while, they knew each other incredibly well and you were a new face that had the potential to mess that up, but thankfully everyone on set was warm and welcoming, none more so than Jared Padalecki.

Though you told yourself you were a professional there was something about Jared Padalecki that made you want to break your own rule of not dating your co-stars. You knew it had the potential to become incredibly messy and awkward if something were to go wrong but with Jared you couldn’t help but fall for him a little more every day.

The giant of a man turned into a puppy dog around you, he followed you around everywhere, if you were sitting in your chair reading lines or waiting for the scene to commence, Jared wasn’t too far away, always trying to capture your attention and soaking it up like a sponge. 

It was a sight to see but Jensen was there witnessing every moment, watching as his best friend fell more and more for you every day. He’d listened to Jared pine, watched as he got drunk at the cast outings and alternated from clinging to you, pulling you into his arms, dragging you onto the dance floor to whining to Jensen about how amazing you were and how he wished you were his. 

Yeah, Jensen really hoped his friend got the girl.

Jared knew what he was like around you. He knew he turned into a love sick fool but there was little he could do about it. He worried he was annoying you, constantly talking and touching you but you were always there with a smile and a touch to his arm, a quick caress as you brushed his hair behind his ears. He tried to back off but he just couldn’t, there was something about you that made him weak in the knees.

-

“Y/N!” Jared grinned as he came bounding up to you, you couldn’t help but grin back at him as he pulled you against his chest.

“Hey Jared.” You said softly, wrapping your own arms around him. 

There had been a two-week break in filming and everyone was finally back on set and ready to film. Today was going to be a long day for sure, it was an early morning shoot that began at 7am but everyone had to be here hours earlier for hair, makeup and everything else. You could already feel the tiredness and knew you weren’t wrapping up until at least 6pm tonight.

“How was your break?” Jared asked as he pulled away, making sure to keep his arm wrapped around your shoulder as he walked the two of you over to the hair and makeup trailer. You couldn’t help but let your head fall against his chest tiredly, letting him guide your steps as your eyes drifted shut.

“It was good.” You told him as you suppress a yawn causing him to smile softly down at you. “I pretty much did nothing but catch up on work. How was yours?” 

“Yeah, it was pretty good.” Jared replied, reciting some of the things he had gotten up to as you listened half-heartedly. 

“Here we are.” Jared said as he gently pushed you down into a chair before taking the one right next to you. You leaned forward with a groan, letting your head rest on the counter. Your flight hadn’t gotten in til midnight and the 5am wake up call wasn’t appreciated. 

Jared chuckled warmly as he looked at you, completely and utterly in love.

As Trisha came in and began your makeup, Sofia following closely behind to start on Jared, Jared kept up a constant stream of one-sided conversation leaving you to wonder where he got so much energy from. The soft smiles you gave him were encouragement enough for him to continue.

-

Early morning shootings were bad enough.

Early morning emotional, soul destroying shootings were the worst.

It was 10am by this point and you had already cried more times than you could count today for different scenes. You were drinking more caffeine than was probably healthy but without it you probably would start actually crying out of sheer exhaustion.

It was around half one when the director called for a break and you had never been happier for it. Over the six and a half hours of filming you watched as Jared’s own energy started to fade though he was better at hiding it than you were.

You went and sat against one of the back walls of the studio, letting your head fall back and your eyes fall shut. You knew you should go back to your trailer and get as much rest as you could before coming back to film but right now you just needed a second to sit.

You weren’t surprised in the slightest when you heard someone sit down next to you. If it were anyone else you would’ve been annoyed but because it was Jared you just let your head fall against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I can’t wait to be done.” Jared mumbled into your hair and you just hummed your agreement. 

Jared looked down at you, frowning in sympathy as he felt the tiredness weighing heavily on him. It was a long day; emotions were high as a result of the heavy scenes that had been filmed and everyone was drained. 

“C’mon, let’s go back to the trailers.” Jared murmured as he helped you up, being sure to keep a hand wrapped around you as he led you out of the studio. Your trailer was closer so he led you over and stood by as you unlocked the door and let him in. 

The trailer was the same as the others, a small kitchen that was attached to a living area with a sofa and some chairs, past the kitchen led into a bedroom and en-suite bathroom. Jared watched as you flopped down onto the sofa and smiled before joining you on it, it definitely wasn’t long enough for him but he lay down with his head resting on your lap, smiling cheekily up at you when you looked down at him.

You just rolled your eyes and him but there was no hiding the smile on your face. The two of you allowed yourselves a moment of quietness to just look at each other before Jared’s grin widened.

“Play with my hair?” He asked sweetly, looking up at you with a set out puppy dog eyes no one could resist. You playfully rolled your eyes but grinned back and began to do as requested.

Jared was a sucker for attention and physical contact on a regular day with a regular person but when he was tired, that need for affection multiplied and coming from you, well he’d soak up any amount of attention he could get.

“Come down ‘ere.” Jared mumbled tiredly before lifting his head from your lap and shifting the pair of you so you ended up laying mostly on Jared, your head resting on his chest and his arms around your waist.

“This is nice.” You admitted quietly, feeling like if you spoke too loudly the peaceful atmosphere would break. 

“Hmm, yeah it is.” Jared replied, humming in pleasure as you began playing with his hair again. 

“Can we nap together?” He asked softly, voice betraying his uncertainty. 

“I’d like that.” You answered just as softly, feeling as your eyes began to drift shut for longer periods of time.

As you let your eyes shut fully you missed the look on Jared’s face, a look of complete softness showing just how absolutely gone for you he was. 

“God, I wish you were mine.” He mumbled before allowing himself to relax and drift off along with you.

-

It was Jensen who found the two of you curled up together hours later. 

He couldn’t help but smile at his best friend whose feet were hanging over the sofa and whose body looked moments away from falling off the sofa. You were lying slightly on the sofa but mostly on Jared’s chest, one hand clutching his shirt and the other still tangled in his hair.

He couldn’t wait for the day when Jared asked you out. He knew the anxiety was there, eating away at Jared, convincing him you didn’t see him like that, telling him all the ways he could ruin your friendship but Jensen knew that the two of you were perfect for each other. Hell, he’d spent many nights trying to convince you to ask Jared out but he hadn’t got far with that.

“Jensen?” You sleepily asked as you were shaken awake. You watched as Jared stirred, half opening his eyes to see Jensen before batting him away and cuddling further into you. 

“Hey sweetheart, we’re back on set in 30.” He told you, watching as your eyebrows knitted together and a frown appeared on your face.

“Thanks.” You said, the tiredness you felt clear in your voice. Jensen watched as you shook Jared awake, watched as he shifted so that his head was on your chest and you began to play with his hair.

It was amazing and irritating to watch.

Amazing because he was literally watching two of his closest friends falling madly in love with each other and irritating because neither of you were doing anything about it.

_ ‘Idiots’ _ , he thought fondly as he left the trailer and headed to set.

-

Jared and you had somehow managed to untangle yourselves and make it back onto set with enough time to spare for hair and makeup adjustments. 

After properly waking up the two of you had stammered and blushed as you walked back to set, each acknowledging that you wanted to be able to cuddle and nap together all the time but neither one brave enough to make the first move.

The two of you got back to filming, an awkward air settling that had Jensen rolling his eyes and mumbling to Misha about idiots in love. You and Jared snuck glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking and come half six you were exhausted all over again. 

You watched as Jensen grabbed Jared, pulling him to one side after the last shot of the day had been called. You waited for a moment before deciding just to head back to your trailer instead of waiting for Jared like you usually did.

Today had exhausted you, emotional scenes, early mornings, late flights; the last thing you wanted to do was think about your crush on Jared and god didn’t you feel like you were in high school again.

You were half way back to your trailer, ready to crash and burn, when you heard Jared calling your name. You stopped and let him catch up to you, watching as he jogged over. 

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked, noticing how nervous he looked.

“I liked napping with you.” He blurted out and from the look on his face it wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. “Wait no, I mean-” here he cut himself off with a frustrated groan before taking a deep breath and starting again. “Since the day I met you I liked you, ok? I’ve been scared to actually tell you because, well, you're amazing and beautiful, caring, down to earth. God, I feel myself falling for you harder and harder every damn day.” He confessed with a sheepish grin, “and I really like napping with you.” He finished with a nervous laugh.

You couldn’t help but stare up at him in awe. Sure, Jensen had told you that Jared felt the same but there was a difference between Jensen telling you and Jared confessing it. You could see Jared was getting nervous by your lack of response, his fist curled anxiously around his shirt as he looked from you to the ground.

“I really like napping with you too.” You told him softly, watching as he stopped biting his lip and grinned down at you excitedly, it was amazing how this man had the ability to resemble an overgrown puppy.

“Good, good.” He murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead on yours, “can I kiss you?” He asked, smiling as he felt you nod against him. 

Jensen watched on with a smile, not doubting that the two of you were pretty much made for each other. 

  
  



End file.
